


The Furry Fiasco

by Babybucky1943



Series: Bucky is a Brat [11]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky Gets A Cat, Bucky has a cold, Bucky is a brat, Buckys blankie, M/M, Spanking, Time Out, caregiver steve, cg/lb, diaper changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943
Summary: Bucky says he’s ready for a pet. Steve doesn’t think so. Bucky wants to prove him wrong. Scruff has his own ideas.





	The Furry Fiasco

**Author's Note:**

> Sorta sorry lol. This is a hefty story but it just kept growing as I let the cat and Bucky be friends. Hope you enjoy! Please comment if you liked it!

Steve had taken Bucky to the animal shelter to bring a few bags of dog food for donations.

The manager, Michelle Rittenbauer, greeted them enthusiastically and brought them in. “Thank you so much, Captain Rogers!”

Steve followed Michelle to the office to talk a bit, leaving Bucky sitting on a chair in the main area. “Stay here.”

Bucky nodded. He wanted to go home! They’d gotten back from their mission late last night and between only a few hours of sleep and stress, the tightness in his chest and throat suggested that he had a cold coming on. He hadn’t said anything to Steve because of course Steve would say it was because he’d been stressed on the mission.

He had been! That particular Hydra base had brought back a lot of unpleasant memories. His caregiver did know best but Bucky had been stubborn and had insisted on coming. 

Bucky looked around the front of the shelter, taking in the cluttered desk, the small display of pet supplies, and then suddenly spotted a skinny, half grown kitten meowing loudly at him through the window of a room labelled “Cat Heaven”. 

At first he ignored the cat. He didn’t like cats. He shuddered a little at the memory of his run in with The Black Panther. Of course.....he had been a man dressed as a cat. But still...

The cat scratched at the window furiously, watching Bucky.

He glanced at it now and then, waiting for it to lose interest. Dumb cat.

The kitten kept up its pleas for attention.

Finally, Bucky looked at it openly. “What??” He asked, a tad impatiently.

It stopped pawing at the glass and looked at Bucky, licking one of its little white paws delicately.

Bucky looked for Steve but he was still busy. Should he leave his spot? Steve told him to stay.... Bucky tried to think what Steve would say if he asked to leave his chair but the cat was distracting him.

The kitten looked at him again. “MEEEEEOOOOW!”

He slowly got up, seeing if Steve would come barrelling in. He didn’t.

Bucky walked to the window and crouched down.

The kitten renewed its efforts to get to him, pawing at the glass vigorously.

Bucky hesitantly tried the door to the cat room and found it unlocked. He walked in and carefully closed it again to avoid the cats escaping. He would just be in here for a moment and be back in his chair before Steve came back.

There were several cats in the room. A big, orange tabby looked at him lazily from his perch on top of a cat house. A pure black cat peered out of a circular carpet covered tunnel. The room was lined with shelves and cat beds.

He sat down on the carpeted floor and immediately the grey and white kitten clawed it’s way into his lap. He meowed, demanding to be picked up.

Bucky giggled, picking the kitten up and touching its cute little pink nose with his own. 

He got a quick nose lick in return. He scrunched his nose up and rubbed it against the kitty’s.

The kitten started purring as if it’s life depended on it, curling around Bucky’s arm and crawling up to his shoulder. He looked at the kitten in some wonder. Animals didn’t usually like him.

Bucky giggled again, cringing at the tickly shiver it caused when the kitty stuck it’s nose into his ear curiously, it’s breath puffing in little spurts as it sniffed and purred.

A rough little tongue scraped against his jaw, catching on his stubble as it licked repeatedly. He pulled the cat back down into his arms. He was soft. It reminded Bucky of blankie. 

Bucky gently petted the soft fur, talking to the cat. “I don’t think Steve will let me have you but I’ll ask,” he promised. 

Steve came back, looking at the empty chair in confusion. He’d left Bucky right here! He looked at Michelle. “I left him on this chair!” Bucky hadn’t been disobedient in quite awhile. He’d thought they were getting past this stubborn need to break the rules. 

He was looking around for Bucky wondering where he’d gone. He had a moment of panic then saw his precious boy through the long window in the cat room.

The manager was chuckling at the interaction between the soldier and the kitten. “That’s Scruff. He’s impossible. He hates everyone; except Bucky apparently.”

“He’d fit right in, Bucky hates everyone and he’s impossible too,” Steve deadpanned. At least Bucky hadn’t gone far. As long as he hadn’t gone into the cat room to do something he wasn’t supposed to do.... Like mess his diaper! Bucky had issues with toileting and that was no surprise to Steve after Hydra’s abuse came to light. He’d been doing really well though. Maybe he’d really just gone in to see the cat. 

The manager laughed. “Are you adopting a cat, Captain?”

“No!” Steve laughed. “Bucky hates cats,” he frowned. “At least....usually.” He opened the door. “Ready to go, Buck? I’m all done.” He knew Bucky was tired.

Bucky looked up, remembering suddenly that he was supposed to be on the chair.

Steve didn’t look very impressed.

He tried to explain. “This kitty, he was meowing....” he trailed off at Steve’s look.

His apologetic look didn’t hold. His giggle pealed out gleefully when Scruff climbed onto his head and balanced precariously, trying to lick his long hair. “He’s licking my hair!”

“He is pretty cute,” Steve conceded, smiling a little and reaching out to Scruff.

The little cat sniffed the offered finger then disdainfully turned his little cat ass to Steve and nuzzled into Bucky’s shoulder again.

“Well, he’s a brat exactly like you,” Steve said dryly.

Bucky frowned. “No! I’m not a brat.”

Steve rolled his eyes and laughed. Michelle chuckled. 

“Steve....I want this kitty. Can we take him home?” Bucky turned his big, pleading eyes on his boyfriend. “Pleeeeeease?”

Steve frowned a little. “Buck, cats need a lot of care. Scooping the cat litter, feeding, playing with them. I don’t think you’re ready for a pet.”

“I know all that,” Bucky said, half sorry, half stubborn. “I am so!”

Michelle looked at him. “Is that a maybe?”

Steve was frustrated that Bucky was getting stubborn about this. It was a huge decision and he was smart enough to know that saying no in front of Michelle would be hard for Steve. “Let’s talk about it later. C’mon. Time to go home.”

Bucky set his jaw in a way that Steve knew it was going to be an argument. “I want him!”

Steve prayed for patience. “Bud...”

Bucky’s attention wavered and he started wiggling his metal fingers for the cat and laughed when Scruff pounced at them. “But I like him. He’d be good for me!”

Steve sighed. “Bucky....I really don’t think you’re ready for a pet.”

“I am!” Bucky insisted. “I’ll show you!”

“Stay here.” Steve said finally. “Michelle and I will talk out here.” They left the room to talk.

He really didn’t think Bucky was ready. He could barely look after himself with Steve’s help. His attention span was sadly lacking. He needed help with daily tasks, his memory was patchy, hell, Bucky couldn’t even bathe or wash his hair on his own usually. 

As his caregiver, Steve had to make the best choice but sometimes it was better to let Bucky see for himself that his choices weren’t the right ones. If he could anyway. He hoped it wouldn’t just cause meltdowns. 

He asked a lot of questions about the cat and adoption and what happened if Bucky decided he no longer wanted the cat.

Against Steve’s better judgement, they set up a one month trial adoption to see how it would go.

If Bucky and Scruff both adjusted then they would talk about keeping him. He was still super annoyed though. 

Steve purchased the necessary items they’d need for a cat, then told Bucky he could take Scruff home.

Bucky was over the moon with happiness. He had his very own cat! He couldn’t believe that Steve had let him get a cat!

“I promise I won’t be a brat ever again!” He raved on the way home.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Steve warned, glancing at his boyfriend.

Bucky fell silent in the face of Steve’s unbending conviction that it wasn’t a good idea. He frowned. He wasn’t totally helpless! A pet would give him some responsibility!

At home, he filled the cat litter pan in the laundry room, put the food dishes in the kitchen beside the cupboard and put the little cat bed in the living room. Feeling quite proud of himself, he snapped the black collar around Scruff’s neck. “There! I did the stuff, Steve!” He jutted his chin out a little.

Steve was sitting on the couch watching him. “Bucky, Come here please.”

Steve’s voice was low but brooked no argument.

Bucky suddenly recalled his disobedience at the shelter and slowly came forward. Crap.

Steve pulled him down to straddle his lap. “Why would it have been better to discuss getting a pet at home?”

Bucky frowned in thought. “Um. Cuz Michelle was there? But Scruff was meowing at me all the time. He wanted me to take him home _today_! So I wanted to.” He gave Steve his best apologetic look. He rocked gently against Steve’s hips, hoping to distract him.

Steve put his hands on Bucky’s hips, keeping him still. “Now isn’t the time for that. Sit still. We’ve talked about this, babe. Just because you want something doesn’t mean you get it right now.” He paused. “Right?”

Disgruntled Bucky dropped his gaze to Steve’s lap and played with the hem of his T-shirt. “Yes. I’m sorry.” Apologize, get it over with and then he could play with Scruff.

“I realize you are tired and we had a long day yesterday. I’m not going to punish you too hard. Go sit in your time out corner for thirty minutes.”

“But,” Bucky argued, looking at his cat, curled up in his bed. He wanted to cuddle and play with Scruff! 

“Bucky,” Steve’s voice was firm now. “Get in your corner.” 

Bucky sighed and stomped to his corner where Steve had put a very specific chair that had “Bucky’s time out,” painted on it. He shot  Steve a dirty look then flopped into his chair. 

He sat with his chin in his hands, growling under his breath in Russian. He knew it irked Steve because he couldn’t understand it. 

He’d sat there for a few minutes whena furry face suddenly poked between his feet, a loud purr rumbling in the little cat’s throat.

Bucky’s black mood dissipated.

He giggled quietly and pulled the kitten into his lap, petting it while trying to keep an eye out for Steve. He cuddled his cat and wiggled his fingers, letting Scruff nibble and catch at them.

He giggled again when the kitten scrabbled up his shoulder to grab and nibble at his long hair.

“I didn’t realize a time out was so entertaining.” Steve’s deep voice sounded hot on his ear.

Bucky flinched guiltily. “Scruff came to me.” He defended.

Steve took the kitten. “Twenty more minutes, without your kitty.”

Bucky huffed and whispered, “Daddy knows best,” in a very unsavoury tone.

Steve stopped. Was Bucky just that tired? He wasn’t usually this snarky! “Fifteen more minutes for that comment,” Steve said calmly, locking Scruff into his carrier. Bucky wasn’t handling his time out as well as usual. 

“No!!!!” Bucky yelled unhappily. He put his head in his hands. He wanted his damn cat!!

Steve came back. “Why are you yelling at me?”

“Because I need Scruff!” He was yelling again.

Steve crossed his arms. “Calm down.” He knew if Bucky started throwing a tantrum it was nap time. 

“I’m not calming down!” He got off his chair and threw a fist at Steve.

Without another word, Steve hauled him off his feet and carried him to the couch.

Bucky knew he was in for it now! He had no clear idea why he’d thrown a punch. He was tired and not feeling well. 

Steve spanked him firmly on the back of his bare thighs. He tried to kick Steve and got a couple more swats. 

Steve pulled him up and against him. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you today!”

Bucky cried into Steve’s shoulder for twenty minutes. He was so sleepy.

Steve rubbed his back. “It sounds like you need a nap.”

He picked up Bucky’s discarded blankie from the floor where he’d left it this morning and gave it to his baby.

Bucky put his thumb in his mouth, nuzzling Steve’s neck and cuddling blankie close. He pointed at the cat carrier on the floor where Scruff was meowing impatiently.

Steve released the cat to cuddle with Bucky.

~four days later~

Scruff and Bucky were inseparable. The cat had followed him around, yowling when Bucky stepped on him and biting Bucky’s ankles for revenge.   
Bucky had yelled at the cat innumerable times but carried him around and fed him bits of food when he thought Steve wasn’t looking. 

Steve had to admit, it seemed like maybe Scruff was helping Bucky become somewhat more responsible. He fed the cat, with reminders, scooped the cat litter, played with the kitten and had started laughing more. Problem was, he was starting to wonder if Bucky or Scruff was in control. There seemed to be a constant power struggle between them.

Steve started to relax. Maybe his bratty boy finally gad something else to keep him busy!

The next day, however, he was sure he’d jinxed it.

Bucky was grumpy when he woke up. Feeding Scruff was an argument, changing his diaper was an ordeal, which ended in two firm swats and Bucky crying again. He gently wiped away the fat tears that rolled down his cheeks. 

Steve took him to the kitchen and made him some cereal. “You hungry?” Bucky was unusually cranky. He was either hungry or tired.

Bucky took two bites then pushed the cereal away. “No!”

Steve shrugged. Bucky hadn’t had an off day in awhile. They were never much fun though. 

After three time outs, a nap and a significant amount of whining, Steve gave Bucky a hot bath and got him ready for an early bedtime.

Bucky’s cheeks were flushed. He coughed. 

“You’re sick!” Steve said, suddenly, cluing in to why Bucky was so cranky. “Oh my gosh Buck. Why didn’t you tell me!”

Bucky glared at him. He coughed again, pushing Scruff away from his face.

Steve tucked him in after massaging Vick’s Vaporub into his chest and back liberally.

Bucky was sicker than Steve had seen him in a long time. He tried to cuddle with Bucky but didn’t get much sleep.   
Bucky was restless. Because he sucked his thumb to sleep, and breathing was hard through his nose, he tossed and turned. 

Scruff insisted on sleeping with Bucky no matter how many times he got pitched off the bed because Bucky was coughing.

Bucky was only half awake when he fed Scruff in the morning. “Goin back bed.” He mumbled to Steve.

Bucky was getting ready to crawl back under the covers when Steve pulled him sideways. “You need a fresh diaper, babe.”

Scruff jumped gracefully onto the bed, sniffed at Bucky’s bare chest, made a face, then curled into a ball next to the man he’d claimed the first time he’d seen him.

Bucky groaned and scrubbed at his eyes with his hands, stiffening as he stretched. “Not feeling good!” He protested hoarsely, absentmindedly patting Scruff.

“I know baby,” Steve said. “I should’ve seen this coming. It’s probably from that mission!”

“Bucky shrugged. “Can I get changed later? I’m tired.”

“You’re gonna leak if I don’t change you,” Steve said. “You’re soaked.”

Bucky grumbled. “I’m cold!”

Steve tossed him his blankie. “Here.”

Bucky put it beside his face and put his thumb in his mouth, snuffling as he breathed heavily through a stuffy nose, his eyes drifting shut.

Steve changed his wet diaper then patted his hip. “You can crawl back into bed nowif you want.”

Bucky opened his eyes slightly. “‘Kay.” He crawled under the blanket and got comfortable.

Scruff immediately climbed on top of him and stretched out, purring loudly.

When Bucky woke up two hours later, it was to a rough pink tongue restyling his eyebrows. He impatiently pushed the cat away. “That’s gross.”

He went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, trying to get rid of the awful taste in his mouth.

Scruff hopped onto the sink to watch.

Bucky frowned. “I’m brushing my teeth.” The taste of the toothpaste made him cough and gag today. 

Scruff batted at the running water then licked his paw.

When Bucky was done, the cat jumped onto his shoulder and they made their way into the kitchen.

Steve was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. “Morning, sunshine.”

“Morning,” Bucky said softly, pouring himself a cup. “Scruff is dumb.”

Steve laughed. “Yeah.”

“Stupid cat,” Bucky said, scratching Scruff’s ear a little. He sat down. “Can we watch movies today? I want cuddles.”

Steve nodded. “We’ll make it a movie and cuddles day.” He added, “You should have listened when I told you to stay home.”

Bucky stuck his tongue out at him. “Whatever. I wasn’t gonna let you jump out of any airplanes without a fuckin’ parachute!”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Buck, I told you, that was before I had you back in my life!”

Bucky shrugged. He put his coffee cup down when a coughing spasm wracked his body. He groaned a little.

Steve finished his coffee and started making tea for Bucky.

The invalid went to their large movie collection to pick out several hour’s worth of his favourites. Tangled, Frozen, Brave; Bucky had a secret love for the Disney princesses.

Scruff howled when Bucky stepped back squarely onto his tail.

Bucky nearly fell, dropping movies, and growling at the cat. “Stay outta my damn way!”

Steve swallowed the laughter he felt bubbling in his throat. Bucky plus cat equaledhours of free entertainment. Bucky simultaneously loved and hated his cat. He pushed Scruff aside and then picked up his movies.   
  


Scruff was right back, winding around his ankles. 

Bucky turned on Tangled then went to the couch where Steve already had his blankie and a cup of hot tea waiting for him.

Scruff had moved to the couch and was curled up on his blankie.

Bucky frowned. “Hey Cat! That’s my blankie!” He unceremoniously jerked it out.

Scruff gave a very indignant squawk as he tumbled to the floor.

Bucky laughed and dropped onto the couch, coughing a little. “Ow.”

Scruff turned his back to them, cleaning himself, then jumped back up on the couch.

Bucky cuddled against Steve, ignoring Scruff who glared at him balefully from atop the back of the couch.

Suddenly the cat launched himself at Bucky, biting at his left arm.

Bucky laughed again at the look of surprise on the cat’s face. “Gotcha!” He flipped his middle finger at the cat and then turned back to his movie. 

Steve laughed as well. “Bucky won this round, Scruff. You better call a truce.”

Scruff sulked in the corner of the couch, cleaning his fur and shooting sour looks at his human.

As Tangled played, Bucky relaxed, rubbing blankie against his cheek, absently sucking his thumb. He coughed, then sneezed, moaning as his chest and throat flared into searing pain.

Steve gave him a tissue and ran a hand over his hair. “That sounded painful.”

“It was!” Bucky said hoarsely.He pulled blankie back to his cheek, struggling to breathe through his nose so he could suck his thumb.

“Here,” Steve said, offering the tea. “Drink some of this.”

Bucky obliged, tanking half the warm lemon tea and settling back. He could breathe a bit now. It was still hard to suck his thumb and breathe at the same time and he was getting frustrated. He sniffled, sucking and trying to breathe through his mouth.

Steve rubbed his flushed cheek gently. “Hey baby, I know you’re having a hard time breathing. Maybe try no thumb for now?”

Bucky whined, dropping his thumb and wrapping his hands in blankie, nuzzling it against his face.

Scruff took a corner of blankie in his mouth and pulled it around him until he had a little nest and flopped down on Bucky’s chest. “My blankie!” Bucky protested but left Scruff alone.

Steve petted the little cat gently and got a kitty kiss against his hand in return.

He could see Bucky was very tired and would probably doze off.

Bucky’s eyelids were drifting down, getting heavier, even while he tried desperately to stay awake to watch his movie. He put his thumb back in his mouth again, his head comfortably leaned against Steve’s chest.

Steve knew when he fell asleep because he stopped fidgeting.

The kitten got up, stretching languidly, then proceeded to walk to Bucky’s face and start sniffing him.

“Don’t wake him up,” Steve admonished, lifting the cat up. “He’s sick and needs to rest.”

Scruff bit his hand lightly then jumped back onto Bucky’s shoulder, determined to seek attention from his chosen human.

Steve sighed. “You guys really deserve each other. Problem is, if you wake him, he’ll be cranky. And that isn’t fun.” He tossed the cat onto the recliner a few feet away.

Bucky had been absolutely miserable the last several days. The only thing that made him smile a little was the cat, but Steve wanted to let him sleep since he’d actually fallen asleep.

Scruff licked his paws for a moment then gave Steve a dirty look. He hopped down and waltzed back to the couch, launching himself at Bucky’s head.

Steve caught him mid jump and frowned. “Seriously! Stop!” He tossed Scruff a little more firmly onto the recliner. “Stay!”

Suddenly Scruff let out an extra loud, long“MERROW!”

Bucky stirred, yawnedand put his thumb back in his mouth.

Steve glared at the cat. “Shut up!” He hissed quietly.

Scruff hopped down and disappeared.

About forty five minutes later, withoutwarning, he suddenly came flying over the end of the couch, landing squarely on Bucky’s stomach.

Bucky grunted slightly and opened his eyes, looking blearily at the cat. “Wha’d you do tha’ for Sc’uff??” He asked, coughing harshly.

Steve groaned in frustration. “Sorry, love. I tried to keep him off you.”

“S’okay,” Bucky choked out as he sat up, breathing through the spasm of coughing. He wiped his eyes on a tissue and blew his nose. “Ugh. I feel so gross.”

Scruff hopped onto his shoulder, dragging his tail under Bucky’s nose.

Bucky giggled and blew a raspberry as cat hair stuck to his upper lip.

“He’s determined to be close to you,” Steve laughed. “Stubborn, like you.”

“I’m not stubborn,” Bucky pouted. “I’m a perfect, sweet  boyfriend who is very loving and never a brat.” He shot Steve a grin.

Steve shook his head, laughing. “You keep telling yourself that.”

Bucky coughed a little, wincing. “I musta fallen asleep.”

“You did,” Steve said, ruffling his hair. “You hungry for lunch?”

Bucky shrugged. “Maybe.” He was still yawning and rubbing his face as he stood up.

Scruff clung to his shirt desperately with all twenty claws until Bucky took him in his arms. “Dumb cat,” he said affectionately.

Steve got up as well, stretching the kinks out of his back. “You need a change?”

Bucky wiggled a little. “I gotta go potty.” He headed off to the bathroom.

Steve followed.

Bucky only used the term ‘potty’ if he was sick or really tired. It told him just how sick Bucky was to regress to using his little words.

He smiled. When Bucky had first come back and they’d started working on using the toilet for bowel movements, Steve had told him to go potty.

He had been doing very well with using the toilet. He hadn’t had a messy diaper in awhile.

Steve didn’t mind! He waited just outside the door. They’d started working on privacy in the bathroom a week ago but Bucky still had issues with cleaning himself.

Scruff however, had no such inclinations towards privacy. He watched Bucky trying to do his business, cocking his head to one side, watching him with his round green eyes.

“Why are you watching me?” Bucky asked. “You’re a weird cat. Go away.”

Scruff purred and stretched to rub against Bucky’s shoulder. “My potty timeis supposed to be private!” Bucky explained.

Steve put a hand to his mouth to stem the giggles. Bucky was so cute and funny.

“Steve,” he called. “Scruff is watching me! I can’t go when he’s watching me!”

Steve came in. “Okay. C’mon kitty. Out we go.”

Scruff fought to stay, digging his claws into Steve’s shoulder to get away.

He carried the protesting cat out of the room.

Several minutes later he heard Bucky call him again. “I’m all done.”

“Good job, baby.” Steve came back in, with Scruff hot on his heels.

Scruff jumped onto Bucky’s shoulder and swatted his face twice before taking off again, tail raised and walking as though he owned the place.

Steve cleaned Bucky and patted that sweet ass cheek.“All clean. Go lay on the bed. We’ll get you in a dry diaper.”

“Why did Scruff hit me?” Bucky growled.

Steve shrugged. “Probably because you made him leave. He likes being the boss.”

“I’M the boss of him!” Bucky declared, waltzing to the bedroom, ignoring Scruff who stared at him from the hallway.

Steve scooped up the cat and carried him to the bedroom tossing it on the bed. “Your cat is annoying.” He got a dry diaper for Bucky.

“Scruff and I understand each other,” Bucky said, poking the cat in the nose with his finger. “I’m the boss!”

Scruff immediately latched onto Bucky’s metal arm, his back legs, kicking vigorously and his mouth clamped onto the palm. His ears lay flat back and when Bucky tapped his head with his right index finger, the cat took off like he’d been shot from a cannon, racing around the room once and sliding under the bed with a scrabbling of claws.

Steve chuckled and Bucky laughed and then winced as he coughed, holding his chest.

Steve finished diapering him. “All done.” He wasn’t so sure that Scruff would agree with Bucky’s statement.

Bucky slid into a pair of clean sweats and crouched by the bed, trying to see where Scruff was. “C’mere, dumb cat.”

Scruff came flying out from under the bed in a mad scramble of flying paws and fluffy tail, ignored Bucky’s outstretched hand and then disappeared out of the bedroom.

Bucky sighed and followed him. Scruff was a little crazy. He went to the kitchen to find the cat calmly licking his paws on a chair.

“You’re more bipolar than I am!” He declared, his eyes sparkling with laughter.

Scruff gave Bucky a disdainful look.

Bucky quirked an eyebrow. “Steve I think this cat is broken!! How can I make him listen?”

Steve laughed until he had tears in his eyes. “I think he’s a cat who’s bossy.”

Bucky gave Steve a disdainful look then as well. “What do you mean by that?”

Steve continued laughing. “He wants to be the king of the castle.”

Bucky frowned, looking from the cat to Steve. “A king?” 

Steve smacked his thigh at the lofty look of contempt the cat gave Bucky. “Maybe T’Challa can come over and tell Scruff to behave.”

“The Black Panther?” Bucky asked, eyes wide. He shivered a little at the memory. “No thanks!” Scruff was perfect just like this! 


End file.
